Continued Story
by feelinglightheaded
Summary: A Childhood friend of Lelouch,Nunally and Suzaku reflects on the past in a wheat field. Suprise visit from C.C. One-shot!


"I wish you two could see something like this again…"I said.

I was miles away from the city. That's how shrines were supposed to be built right. I was told that they were supposed to be secluded since its sacred ground.

"At least that's what you told me…Suzaku Kururugi."

Japan used to be filled with shrines; until Britannia conquered the small peaceful island. My mind always wandered back to those innocent days. The days where it was just the four of us we built a strong and innocent friendship.

"We're so close…Why is our story such a sad one?"

I laid in a field, filled with ash colored wheat that was about knee high. The cool night breeze gently rustled the sweet wheat as it blew in one direction. The crickets played their soft endless symphony. A few fireflies glowed lightly as they flew through above the wheat. Their blinking gold lights were enchanting to watch.

My rusty colored dark red hair laid out behind me like a wavy blanket. It wasn't long nor was it short it was perfect length. My light blue summer dress was raised slightly. White ribbons were tied around the white part of the dress light white ruffles came across my chest and around my shoulders. It was held up by thin white straps.

My sandals were scattered beside my bare feet. The wheat surprisingly didn't fell itchy against my bare feet.

"Tonight is so beautiful…" I said.

I looked up at the beautiful night sky before me. There were only a few clouds but they were light and feathery. The stars were shown in vast amounts and were spread out like blanket along the dark night sky. The silver moon was much bigger tonight. It was full and it light up the night sky with its intensive silvery moonlight.

My piercing silver eyes reflected all of the sky's images.

"We were so young. We still weren't familiar with the cruel ways of the world. This place…this land…This is where I met you three, remember?" my voice was light like a feather.

Lelouch, Nunally and Suzaku, we were best friends. We were brought together by fate and destiny tore us apart.

"Lelouch…you and Nunally were abandoned by your country. You were left to defend for yourself in an unknown land. Nunally was confined to a wheelchair and she was blind at the time."

The Prince and Princess of Britannia were banished to Japan after the death of their loving mother. Nunally was weak and had to rely on people. Lelouch was her protector and made sure she was safe.

"Suzaku, you abandoned your country. You were left alone The only thing you had was a pocket watch, memories and a dream. You were the Prime Minister's only son the only one to carry the name Kururugi."

I was different. My mother was a Britannian my father was Japanese. I'm a half-blood. I was born in the month of May and my birth brought companion ship to my mother. So the name Rin was added on. That's where I got my name. Mayrin Symphonia.

My father disappeared and I went back to Britannia. I was brought back just in time to meet all three of you. Then mother died and I stayed with you guys.

We built a strong friendship. ThenBritannia attacked and we went on our own different paths.

"Destiny brought us back to each other. Only you two changed….by the time we met again it was already too late."

Lelouch already made up his mind to build a better world even if it meant sacrificing a few pieces. Suzaku was determined to accomplish his goal. Nunally was unaware of the plots around her.

"Lelouch you wanted to kill your father…Suzaku you actually killed your father. With differences like that it's only natural that you two became enemies. Though you didn't realize it until it was time to shoot…what's the use no one could've predicted this mess."

I brushed my long fingers against the smooth purple sea-shell that was dangling on my neck. "Blind rage clouded your judgments and desperation took over your hearts." I chuckled softly. "You two are such idiots."

A small smile made its way onto my face. "Because of you two I'm here alone reflecting on the past." The night breeze picked up a little harder.

"More events passed…the two of you grew to despise each other. You two were torn between griefs. Suzaku you lost Euphemia, Lelouch you lost Shirley."

I ran my index finger slowly against the purple flat shell. It glistened underneath the moonlight; like it had a story of its own.

"Then thetwo of you joined forces to make the world a better place. By becoming a dictator you forced all of the worlds hate upon yourself Lelouch. Kururugi Suzaku had to die and in the end became Zero. The man of miracles, he then killed you Lelouch; the demon king."

I removed my hand from the shell and I spread out my arms by my head. "C.C and I knew, it was a pact it was Zero's Requiem."

I felt a tear form inside by the corner of my eyes. "Nunally gained her vision, Japan was freed and now the countries are all working together to reconstruct the world."

A brushed away my on coming tears. "The two of you tried to hide everything from me. I've always been able to find out the truth. About Zero, How you murdered your father Suzaku, about Geass about everything."

I closed my eyes. "I wish you two were here…right now." I felt one hand clasp my right hand. An image of Lelouch came and laid down right beside me. He held my hand in his. "I wish we could have all seen a site like this for the last time.

An image of Suzaku came up he took my left hand and laid down right beside me. A large smile was drawn across his face. Both of their hands felt cold in mine. "Now it's just me..." I laughed lightly. "You two are such morons."

The two of them smiled wider. I gripped their hands tighter. "But…because of you two the world is a much better place. So thank you…" I opened my silver eyes. "Thank you so much Suzaku…Lelouch." Their images gave me one last smile before they faded away in a small white light.

The fireflies were glowing, the crickets were playing their endless symphony the night was warm and the moon was shining with all of its godly might.

"So you are here Mayrin," Said a soft voice.

"Did Kallen tell you I'd be here?"

"No, I just had a feeling that's all."

C.C looked down at my peaceful form. She wore a travailing dress. Her long green hair was braided behind her and her stunning gold eyes glistened with wonder.

"C.C are you still lonely," I asked. I changed my position. I sat on my knee's which my light blue dress covered. My hands played with the flat wheat.

C.C looked up at the sky. The night breeze played with her hair gently blowing it over her shoulders. "The power of Geass was supposed to bring loneliness, but meeting Lelouch I was proved wrong. No longer will I feel eternal loneliness."

I smiled.

"What about you, do you still feel lonely."

I looked up at the majestic moon. "I use too but now I'll get over it. They changed the world I should do my part and enjoy it. I will continue their story."

C.C smiled gently.

"C.C, what will you do now? Will you stay here with us?"

She shook her head. "I'll visit you time to time but I need to travel around helping out the world."

"To me it looks like your continuing your own story…"

"You can call it that…."

The atmosphere was filled with silence as we continued to enjoy the scenery together. "I don't know if it's me being optimistic or not but I know we'll see them again." I say.

I picked up a handful of small wheat. "How long…" C.C said.

"Oh, you wouldn't know." I tease slightly I gave her a side glance. I raised my wheat full hand until it was out in front of me.

"I maybe a witch but I can't predict the future." She said smirking slightly.

"It won't be tomorrow or even the day after that…" I began. The wind picked up again it blew my red hair over one of my shoulders. My necklace dangled in the air along with it. "It's not far and it's not near. We'll meet again…someday."

"And when we do meet, they'll be happy that we continued their stories." I opened up my clenched palm and the wheat blew lazily in the wind.

_So until then i'll try my hardest to live the life you two wanted me to have...and thank you for everything._


End file.
